


Soothing

by sadmacedace



Series: Daisuga Omegaverse Story [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi sat there in silence watching over a sleeping Suga. He checked the time on his phone, it had been an hour and a half since Suga had first drifted off to sleep. He reflected back on what had happened earlier, they were in the lounge when Suga excused himself for the bathroom. He sat waiting for his friend, after ten minutes ticked by he got the feeling something was wrong. He got up and started walking towards the bathroom.<br/>---<br/>Daichi's POV from 'Dread'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is Daichi's POV from 'Dread'

Daichi sat there in silence watching over a sleeping Suga. He checked the time on his phone, it had been an hour and a half since Suga had first drifted off to sleep. He reflected back on what had happened earlier, they were in the lounge when Suga excused himself for the bathroom. He sat waiting for his friend, after ten minutes ticked by he got the feeling something was wrong. He got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

As he approached he could smell the overwhelming scent of fear. His heart dropped to his stomach and his mind started racing through scenarios, was Suga hurt, did he slip and hurt himself, did someone break in and was holding him hostage? Whatever it was Suga was in trouble and he had to help him. He placed a shaky hand on the handle and turned the knob, slowly and surely pushing the door open. What he saw was his friend shaking on the floor, holding himself curled into a fetal position. He called out Suga’s name and saw him wince is response. He moved to his friend and knelt down next to him and called his name again trying to squash down the panic that no doubt made his voice crack. He placed a hand onto Suga’s side trying to comfort the other male. He felt him flinch under his hand, but Suga finally looked up at him, eyes glassy.

“Do you need me to call a doctor – your parents?” he asked.

It was that question that made Suga shoot up from where he lay and grab him, and begged him not to tell a soul. Tears started to spill from Suga’s eyes and be buried himself into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi was confused, his friend was in pain, they needed to get someone. He then smelt what he had previously missed and it made everything click, overpowered by the scent of fear, it was the smell of an omega about to go into heat.

He brought up his arms to enclose his friend in a hug, he wanted to comfort him. He started to stroke slowly up and down his back, hushing him, giving him words of comfort hoping it sounded reassuring.

They sat like this until the omega calmed. When he tried to pull away he felt his friend tense under his hands so he moved so start stroking Suga’s arms instead, keeping the contact that Suga needed right now. They talked and made a plan for Suga to shower and change while he called his family doctor so Suga could keep this private, at least for now.

Explaining the situation to his doctor over the phone was… well it was awkward, but she was understanding. She told him that she would be over tomorrow because she wanted to personally meet Suga and assess his general health before she gave him the prescription for suppressants. She told him how to care for Suga during the mean time, and gave him a small warning to keep his head clear or he’ll have to answer to her. He smiled and they said their goodbyes. Suga was still in the shower, he figured he had time to run to the store and back. He wanted to help as much as he could, even if it was just getting his friend something to drink.

 

When he got back he made his way to Suga’s bedroom, dropping off the shopping bag onto his desk and waited for his friend to finish in the bathroom.

 

When Suga entered the bedroom he started to ramble on about the phone call with his doctor, and how he went and got him some cold packs and pocari, he was probably making an idiot out of himself he thought. After a brief awkward exchange Suga got into his bed, and Daichi making a fool out of himself once again Suga asked him to stay by him while he slept. Of course he would, he was willing to do just about anything for his friend right now. He smiled at him and watched his friend start to relax as sleep overcame him.

Time ticked by and he waited. Listening to his friend’s steady breathing. Daichi felt a lot more at ease now that the smell of fear wasn’t permeating his nostrils. Thinking about it being around Suga made Daichi feel naturally more at ease, they were close, when his friend was tense he felt tense, and when the sound of his laughter rang through his ears he would subconsciously smile. The way his eyes lit up when he was playfully teasing Daichi. The subtle inviting smell that he emitted. Wait.

Daichi paused at the thought and looked over to Suga, still resting peacefully, and inhaled. He couldn’t quite describe it, but Suga smelt nice… really nice. His first thought was to go over and bury himself into the crook of Suga’s neck, but he still had a clear head, regardless of what instincts might be wanting him to do he was still in control of his own mind. He turned back to his phone and started browsing the web focusing his mind on he device in his hands and not on the heavenly smell coming from his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [sadmacedace.tumblr.com] if you want to ask me stuff or give me prompts if you want.


End file.
